criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum House
The Platinum House is a "new age" styled shrine to the Platinum Dragon, located in Interstead Sprawl, Zadash. Deeply empowering speeches are given during sermons that are led by the Herald of the House at noon. 'Building Description' A beautiful white building with blue tapestries on its outside and a couple entrances, it has a reflective mirrored sphere atop the roof which during the day causes the building to give off a beacon-like glow. At night, it emits a faint white glow like a beacon in the middle of the darkened city. The building is used for worship and meditation. Sermons are usually given around noon. 'Interior' It has open archways, floor spaces and some hallways available for worship and meditation. There are areas for reading, napping, and sleeping. There are bowls scattered throughout the rooms, where knick-knacks can be thrown in. There is a big statue of the Platinum Dragon that hovers about 15 feet off the ground by two sets of chains in the central domed archway right beneath the glowing dome at the top. The statue is made of polished silver that is made to look like pure platinum. It has its wings outstretched and is looking down over the chambers, where the folks gather for the sermon and/or sit there to meditate and pray and worship. At the end of a hall are two chambers: the bedchambers of Kumas, and a 15 by 10-foot storage chamber holding candles, statues and things that are used in various ceremonies. There are several wooden hanging rods holding vestments that are used for more formal events and celebrations and holidays. 'Notable People' The caretakers of the temple, low-level priests of the Platinum Dragon, wear tabards that are mostly a silver-white color with the symbol of Bahamut, blue with a silver dragon. They're simply dressed. * Kumas: Herald of the House 'History' ' ' Jester scouts out the temples to all the other gods in Zadash, memorizing the schedules of the guards and priests, and planning to desecrate them. She enlists Nott's help to do so. Jester decides to mess with the Platinum House, since it's close to the bathhouse. She asks for help from Nott. Disguised as the Herald of the House Kumas and an elderly gnomish woman, Jester and Nott approached the temple. They successfully tell the patrons and caretakers to clear the chambers, and Jester climbs the statue of The Platinum Dragon. She paints the statue with rainbow colors to get a Technicolor vomit nightmare. When she begins adding a mustache, a group of people approach and she flees with the help of Duplicity, instigating a chase with five Crownsguard and two members of the church. While Jester hides in a storage room, Nott is captured in Otiluke's Resilient Sphere. When the crownsguard try to arrest Nott, Nott escapes, and Jester escapes the storage room. They both manage to escape Platinum House and blend in with the crowd in the streets before the Crownsguard can catch up with them. 'References' Category:Temples Category:Temples to the Prime Deities Category:Temples to the Platinum Dragon Category:Sacred Places of Bahamut